in the name of Love- HunKai oneshoot
by ChaeRin.HunKaiKrisKai
Summary: "Kau minta maaf? Jangan padaku. Katakan langsung pada Jongin. Kau- sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya dan kau juga yang telah membunuhnya. Minta maaf padanya dan kalau Jongin memaafkanmu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, tapi- bagaimana caramu sekarang untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya?","Bagaimana cara kau memohon maaf pada orang yang sudah meninggal?", RnR please... HUNKA


_**In The Name of Love- HunKai Series….**_

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast:

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Jung Daeun

Jessica Jung

_And others_

Pair: HunKai, Sehun as seme Kai as Uke!

Disclaimer: Diri mereka adalah milik mereka sendiri. Chae cuma minjem nama untuk fanfic ini. Alur cerita adalah milik Chae!

Marga dan umur disesuaikan dengan isi cerita.

DLDR, Don't bash… dilarang PLAGIAT… typo berhamburan^^

BL, OOC, OC, Crack pair

Happy reading

.

.

.

_**Oneshoot HunKai**_

_**Chae present.**_

.

.

_**Jongin POV**_

"Jongin-ah… syukurlah kau datang!", aku mengulas senyum simpul saat mendengar pekikan asing dari yeoja anggun yang kini berjalan cepat menuju ke arahku. Senyumannya terlampau jelas, seakan tak ada beban yang dipikulnya. Tubuh tinggiku nyaris terjengkang ke belakang saat ia menubrukku sedikit kuat, memeluk tubuhku erat dengan kedua tangan menyentuh punggungku yang berbalut kemeja putih dan jas hitam. Busana formal adalah dress code yang telah disepakati. Tidak sekalipun aku menggeliat tak nyaman terutama saat ia sedikit berjinjit, menyamakan tingginya denganku,. Aku bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat, isakan tertahan dan ribuan ucapan terima kasih yang ia bisikkan padaku. Tangannya yang masih saja lentik dan halus padahal ia tidak terbilang muda lagi kini menangkup kedua sisi wajahku, membuat kami berdua berpandangan lekat, dan lagi-lagi ia mengumbar senyuman.

Senyuman yang sedikit berbeda.

Senyuman ini membuat dadaku sesak dan sakit di saat bersamaan. Mata rentanya yang mengenakan kacamata plus sudah berair, membuatku terkesiap kaget dan reflek mengusapnya lembut dengan ibu jariku. Kami memang hanya saling menatap. Tapi tatapan mata kami menyiratkan begitu banyak perasaan dan gejolak emosi. Mengatakan jauh lebih banyak dibandingkan saat kami membuka mulut bercakap ria.

Sekali lagi, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik,"Terima kasih untuk semuanya… Terima kasih sudah menemani anak laki-lakiku selama ini… Terima kasih banyak", lirihnya tulus dengan getaran-getaran bahagia yang membuatku mengangguk sekali. Ingin rasanya aku membalas senyumannya. Bukankah kata orang senyuman itu seperti virus? Bisa menular dari satu orang ke orang lainnya. Dan kini- aku bersumpah, ingin sekali aku tersenyum lepas, membalasnya, mengatakan padanya kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. tapi semakin aku berusaha melakukan apa yang sudah aku doktrinkan sejak beberapa hari lalu… semakin sulit. Otot-otot wajahku serasa mati rasa dan lumpah. Sarafku pun sama.

Ingin tapi tak bisa.

Suaraku pun tercekat di tenggorokan. Menahan getir dan sakit yang merongrong tubuh dan emosiku. Aku lelah-sungguh.

"Hyeri-ah…. Tamu-tamunya sudah banyak yang berdatangan. Ayo…!", sesaat kami berdua dibuat terkejut dengan teriakan nyaring dari salah satu kerabat yang menggunakan hanbok berwarna biru muda. Tak lama ia melepaskan pelukannya, begitu pun dengan kedua tangannya yang bertengger di wajahku, sebelum ia benar-benar berbalik pergi- untuk kesekian kalinya ia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gerak bibirnya dan mengecup singkat sebelah pipiku.

Mataku tak beranjak sedikit pun dari siluet tubuhnya yang berjalan menjauh sambil memegang sedikit ujung gaunnya yang terjuntai panjang sampai ke lantai. Senyuman wanita itu- hampir saja hilang karenaku. Senyuman yang pernah menyambut kedatanganku dengan tangan terbuka, senyuman yang membuatku merasa diinginkan dan dibutuhkan, senyuman yang meyakinkanku kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja-

Senyuman itu nyaris pernah hilang karena keegoisanku semata.

"Butuh pelukan dongsaeng?"

Aku dibuat tertegun saat seorang yeoja lainnya yang jauh lebih muda kini berdiri di hadapanku beberapa langkah dengan kedua tangan terbuka. Kecantikannya membuatku tersihir entah untuk keberapa kalinya lagi. Sejak pertama aku di terima masuk dalam sebuah keluarga baru, yeoja inilah yang membuka tangannya pertama kali menyambutku di depan pintu rumah. Yeoja inilah yang memelukku erat, dan menjagaku. Dia tidak pernah menganggapku orang luar yang terpaksa masuk ke dalam lingkaran keluarganya. Yeoja ini adalah panutanku, idolaku, orang yang sangat memahamiku.

Hatiku tertohok kuat saat mendapati sepasang mata indahnya berkaca-kaca. Aku bahkan tak menyadari kehadirannya yang kini tepat berda di depan mataku. Jessica- kakak tiriku… dia mengusap pipiku dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Memperlakukanku seperti sebuah barang yang bisa saja pecah jika diperlakukan sembarangan.

"Sakit?", ucapnya nyaris berbisik. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, menutup rapat penglihatanku, menolak menatapnya yang terlihat terluka disaat bersamaan. Pelan tapi bisa kurasakan tangannya yang menyentuh dada kiriku,"Pasti sakit… iyakan Jonginie?", tanyanya dengan suara yang lebih bergetar lagi.

"Maafkan noona… maaf… noona tidak bisa menjagamu lebih baik. Maaf… jika semua ini telah menyakitiku… menghancurkanmu… noona minta maaf untuk semuanya", aku meneguk ludahku kasar, menekan kuat-kuat keinginanku untuk berteriak, menahan emosiku yang kembali meletup hebat. Aku tahu- semua ini terjadi tanpa bisa dikehendaki. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan takdir yang membuatku masuk dalam ikatan sesulit ini. Aku lebih tak bisa menumpahkan semua sakit hatiku pada satu-satunya orang yang memasang tubuhnya menjagaku lebih dari yang aku inginkan.

Aku terluka… dia juga sama…

Aku kecewa… dia juga…

Aku ingin sekali menangis meraung-raung… menyudutkan takdir yang menempatkanku di posisi yang tak mengenakkan ini- tapi aku tak bisa. Jauh sebelum aku menangis, dia sudah menangis terlebih dahulu…

Dia marah untukku… menangis hebat untukku… dia merasakan hal yang hanya aku rasakan seorang diri… mencoba memperbaiki semua kesalahan ini-

tapi lagi-lagi takdir tak memberi restu.

Aku mengerti posisinya…

Kalau aku ada di tempatnya, menghadapi situasi dan kondisi yang sama

Aku pasti mengambil pilihan yang sama yang tengah ia pilih…

Bagaimanapun juga ikatan darah jauh lebih kuat dari apapun…

Sedekat apapun Jessica noona denganku- tetap saja ia tak bisa menutup mata kala adik kandungnya membutuhkan dukungan.

Saat aku dan adik kandungnya menjadi opsi yang harus Jessica noona pilih-

Saat yang sama pula aku tahu akulah yang akan terluka….

"Kumohon- jangan menangis…", ucapku tersendat menahan isak tangis yang hendak keluar dari bibirku. Jessica noona menatapku dengan senyuman getir yang semakin merobek pertahananku,"Sakit yang kau rasakan saat ini- kau bisa melampiaskan semuanya padaku. Sakit hatimu akan tindakannya dan keluargaku, keluarga kita- biar aku yang menerima semuanya. Kau harus berjanji padaku- kau harus bisa menjemput kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Lupakan dia…. Sembuhkan sakit hati ini… kau pasti mampu Jonginie"

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku tak tahu kenapa orang yang tak sedarah denganku, kenapa orang yang ini yang paling memahamiku. Semua perkataannya tadi… menumbuk jantungku dengan tepat, membuatku lemah sampai aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri yang dengan seenaknya memeluknya. Aku menangis tanpa menimbulkan sedikit pun suara. Kedua tangannya memeluknya kuat, seakan-akan Jessica noona akan menghilang dariku ketika aku lengah sedikit saja. Aku tidak ingin sendirian. Hanya detik ini... kali ini saja… aku membutuhkan penopang….

Sekali ini saja, aku mengkhianati janji yang kubuat dengan diriku sendiri. Janji untuk tidak terlihat rapuh...

.

.

.

Kakiku berjalan semakin lambat dan berat saat hendak mencapai sebuah pintu megah yang sedang kutuju ini. Di sebelahku, Jessica noona mengamit lenganku, menepuk pelan dan tersenyum padaku.

"Wuah… eonnie…oppa…"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku maklum, mendapati tingkah Jessica noona yang biasanya anggun seperti seorang putri kini berubah kekanakan kala berjumpa dengan sosok yeoja lain yang mengenakan gaun putih panjang dengan tiara berkilau di puncak kepalanya. Aku lebih memilih menyandarkan tubuhku pada tembok. Menatap lucu Jessica noona yang kali ini sibuk menatap kagum gaun yang dipakai yeoja asing tersebut.

Dalam hati kecilku -aku memuji siapapun yang sudah mendesain atau memilihkan gaun pengantin tersebut. Sangat indah… dan aku berani bertaruh, gaun itu akan jauh lebih indah dipandang mata kalau dikenakan oleh Jessica noona.

"Oppa. Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat padaku?", aku terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah yeoja asing yang mengenakan gaun pengantin itu kini merenggut sebal. Jujur saja, aku ingin menghampirinya… mengucapkan selamat padanya dengan sebuah senyuman simpul dan tulus… ingin sekali aku berakrab ria padanya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga baru kami. Jung Daeun. Hanya dalam hitungan beberapa menit lagi ia resmi menyandang marga Oh dan menjadi istri dari kakak laki-lakiku. Dia yeoja manis yang sangat hiperaktif. Satu kata dariku untuknya- menyenangkan. Dia bisa melengkapi hyungku yang berkepribadian bak patung… datar… polos… dan sangat dingin. Mereka pasangan yang serasi… begitu kata keluarga besarku… dan kataku juga.

"Oppa! Itukan- kau melamun….", untuk kedua kalinya aku sudah tanpa sadar membuatnya kesal.

Jessica yang berdiri di sampingnya menatapku penuh arti. Oh aku tahu artinya. Aku tersenyum kecil berusaha menyakinkan satu-satunya noona yang kumiliki.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Jung Daeun- ah maaf", aku tersenyum kecil,"Maksudku Oh Daeun", ucapku pendek. Aku rasa aku mengatakannya dengan sangat baik bukan? Wajahku tidak menampakkan ekspresi yang mencurigakan bukan? Sepertinya tidak. Terlihat dari Daeun yang kini tertawa bahagia dengan wajah merona yang ia sembunyikan di balik buket bunga yang ia pegang,"Gomawo oppa", cicitnya pelan.

"Ehm", aku berdeham keras menarik perhatian kedua yeoja yang sedari tadi asyik bercengkrama,"Aku keluar sebentar. Tidak keberatan kan noona-noona cantik?", Daeun tergelak mendengar rayuanku… dan sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk heboh sambil melambaikan tangannya yang memegang buket. Sedangkan Jessica noona? Ia memberiku tatapan miris saat aku meliriknya sebentar sebelum menutup pintu rapat.

.

.

.

"Hhhoeek… hookee... uhuk…. Hhhhooeeek"

Mual… dan mual….

Dan yang bisa kumuntahkan pun hanya air kosong.

Sudah beberapa hari ini terhitung dari semenjak pengumuman pernikahan seminggu lalu, tidak ada satu pun secuil makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutku. Dadaku sesak… rasanya ada yang menyumbat organ pernapasanku….sebelah tanganku terkepal memukul kuat rongga dada kiriku yang sakit dan nyeri di saat bersamaan.

"Hhhooeek…"

"Sial… uhukk… ", sebelah tangaku membekap mulut rapat… menahan mual yang menyerang… Sebelah tanganku yang lain bergerak gelisah dalam kantung celana yang kupakai. Sebotol penuh pil yang isinya hampir berhamburan keluar jatuh ke dalam wastafel saat kubuka. Dengan sekali teguk dan menggunakan air kran, aku meminum 2 pil sekaligus.

_**BUK BUK BUK**_

Aku menarik napas panjang, memukul kuat dadaku… rasanya menyesakkan saat pil-pil itu memasuki tenggorokanku… dan masuk lebih dalam dari tubuhku. Sesak... sesak… nyeri… itulah yang sekarang menyerang tubuhku.

Ponselku bergetar…

"_Kau dimana Jonginie?"_

Aku benar-benar hilang tenaga. Ponsel dan jas yang sempat kulepas kembali kusambar dan kakiku bergerak masuk dalam salah satu bilik toilet paling sudut. Aku langsung jatuh terduduk pada kloset yang untungnya sudah tertutup. Kepalaku pening dan keringat dingin tak hentinya mengalir dari keningku.

"_Noona... jebal… "_

Aku tahu- dengan sepatah kata itu saja Jessica noona langsung mengerti. Tidak mungkin aku masuk ke dalam gereja dan mengikuti misa pemberkatan nikah dengan tampang kacau seperti ini. Wajah yang sangat jelek… sembab… dan sorot mata yang kosong. Orang lain mungkin tidak menyadarinya... tapi bagaimanapun kemungkinannya aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagian sehari yang dirasakan oleh 2 keluarga besar yang akan segera dipersatukan.

Kembali aku memejamkan mataku, bersandar pada dinginnya dinding toilet kala mendengar lonceng gereja berbunyi 3 kali disusul dentingan piano. Semuanya berakhir… berakhir dengan indah kan? Ini sudah seperti yang kau inginkan- iyakan Sehun?

_**Flashback on**_

"Aish bajuku basah tahu! Awas kau Jongin…", teriak namja tinggi lain yang kali ini menyalakan kran dan mengarahkan selang air pada namja tan lainnya. Gelak tawa membahana memancing kekehan geli beberapa orang tua yang menyaksikan keakraban keduanya.

"Syukurlah aku membawa Jongin masuk ke rumah ini. Setidaknya Sehun memiliki teman sebaya yang bisa menemaninya bermain. Lihat itu yeobo… Sehun kita tertawa… yah Tuhan… dia tertawa!"

"Sehun kau curang!", sungut namja tan itu dengan wajah merenggut yang sangat lucu. Tampangnya semakin kesal ketika orang yang berbuat curang padanya tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan menarik-narik kedua pipinya dengan seringaian jahil,"Kau seperti yeoja saja kalau cemberut begitu Jongin! Hahaha….", Sehun tertawa puas sambil berlari menjauh setelah berhasil membuat pipi gempal Jongin memerah hebat.

"Dasar albino muka tembok!", amuk Jongin tak mau kalah sambil berlari mengejar Sehun.

.

.

"Yaiks… tidur di kamarmu sana Sehun!"

"Tidak mau! Aku sudah sangat mengantuk Jongin…", ucap Sehun yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kepala yang direbahkan di atas pangkuan Jongin yang sedang fokus menatap siaran televisi dengan ice cream cokelat di tangannya. Namja tan berparas manis itu hanya bisa bergumam kesal mendapati Sehun lagi-lagi merajuk dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal kepalanya. Jongin tak pernah bisa menolak kalau Sehun mulai melancarkan aksi manjanya. Namja albino itu punya seribu satu cara dan berpuluh juta alasan yang ia lontarkan pada Jongin sampai namja manis itu mengabulkan apapun permintaannya. Tak terkecuali dengan menjadikan paha Jongin sebagai alas kepala, menggunakan bahu Jongin sebagai sandarannya, memeluk Jongin sebagai pengganti bantal gulingnya, ataupun mencuri ciuman pada bibir merah penuh Jongin.

"Kau- itu… harusnya bersyukur karena eomma dan appa memasukkanmu ke rumah ini karena menginginkanmu untuk menemaniku. Jadi kau tak punya alasan menolak atau mengabaikan bahkan menawar segala macam permintaanku. Kau hanya bisa menurutinya. Kau tidak mungkin lupa kebaikan kedua orangtuaku kan Jongin?"

Selalu- alasan itulah yang akan mejadi senjata terakhir dan pamungkas yang Sehun layangkan pada Jongin.

Alasan yang sama pula saat Sehun memperkosa Jongin di saat kedua orangtuanya tidak ada di rumah.

Alasan yang sama yang Sehun gunakan untuk mengancam Jongin agar tak membocorkan perbuatannya tersebut pada siapapun terutama pada kedua orang tuanya dan Jessica, kakak kandungnya.

Alasan yang selalu sama yang Sehun katakan setiap kali memaksa Jongin untuk ditidurinya.

Namja itu tak memiliki hak untuk menolak.

Apapun perintah yang Sehun katakan, kewajibannya adalah mengabulkannya. Tanpa peduli situasi dan kondisi… Bagi Jongin, Perintah Sehun mutlak.

Tanpa disadari, tindakan Sehun yang dengan seenaknya memperkosa Jongin akhirnya terbongkar saat Jessica tanpa sengaja menerobos masuk kamar Jongin. Mata indah itu terbelalak hebat melihat tubuh adik kandungnya menindih Jongin dengan kondisi sama-sama naked. Arona sperma, keringat… dan baju-baju berserakan di lantai kamar membuat Jessica meradang hebat. Tanpa pikir panjang ia memungut selimut tebal milik Jongin yang terbuang jauh dari atas ranjang, menjatuhkan tubuh adik kandungnya kasar ke atas lantai, dan membungkus tubuh telanjang Jongin yang penuh kissmark dan lebam parah. Jessica menatap miris dan terluka saat merasakan Jongin ketakutan….

"Keluar kau sekarang Oh Sehun!", desis Jessica tajam dengan death glare yang baru pertama kali ia berikan. Sehun berdecak kuat, memungut kembali pakaiannya, mengenakannya asal dan membanting pintu kamar Jongin tak kalah kuat sampai-sampai Jongin terlonjak kaget dengan suara bantingannya.

"Maaf…maaf….", Jongin menggigit bibirnya kuat… mendengar rentetan ucapan maaf dari Jessica membuat lidahnya kelu. Jongin merasa sudah tak punya harga diri lagi saat Jessica yang justru tak tahu apa-apa malah menghujaninya dengan ucapan maaf dan memeluk tubuhnya hangat. Yeoja itu pula yang membantu Jongin menyembuhkan lebamnya. Dari sejak itulah, terhitung saat Jessica mendapati sendiri perilaku bejat adik kandungnya, yeoja itu semakin over protektif pada Jongin. Yeoja itu merasa bersalah karena dirinya yang tak becus menjaga Sehun, Jongin-lah yang akhirnya menjadi korban.

.

.

"Sehun, kau masih ingat putri tunggal keluarga Jung?", tanya kepala keluarga Oh di sela-sela jam makan malam. Sehun hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan menggeleng singkat sebagai bentuk jawabannya.

"Jung Daeun, yeoja cantik yang dulu pernah dekat denganmu itu. Dia sudah kembali dari kuliahnya di Perancis. Rencananya eomma dan appa ingin mengundang keluarga Jung agar kita semua bisa makan malam bersama. Tidak apa-apakan?"

"Hm. Terserah", jawab Sehun singkat dan tak peduli.

Siapa yang sangka, awal perbincangan itu merupakan awal kesengsaraan bagi Jongin. Sehun menerima saja rencana pertunangan yang orang tua mereka katakan. Tepat di moment itu Sehun kembali menginjak harga dirinya entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya lagi-

"Kau mencintaiku? Kau gay? Menjijikkan! Kau sungguh tidak tahu diri Jongin! Menjauh dariku!"

"Jangan berpikir dengan aku memperkosamu berulang kali itu berarti aku memiliki perasaan padamu. Aku normal! Aku melakukannya karena kau hanyalah budakku. Mainanku disaat aku bosan! Jangan salah mengartikan! Dasar gay menjijikkan!"

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

.

"Kau- tuan Oh Sehun. Apakah kau berjanji akan mencintai nona Jung Daeun dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit. Dalam keadaan suka maupun duka dan akan selalu bersama-sama dengannya sampai maut memisahkan?"

"Aku- bersedia"

Sontak aku memejamkan mataku, menahan rasa sakit yang hendak keluar saat mendengar jawaban dari janji suci tadi. Sehun tidak berubah. Kata-katanya selalu datar dan dingin. Aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan segala macam ekspresi maupun kekasarannya, tapi untuk kali ini dua patah kalimat tadi seperti pisau bermata satu yang menancap cepat dan tepat di jantungku.

Tubuhku tersentak kaget saat merasakan sentuhan asing dari tangan mungil lainnya yang kini menggengam sebelah tanganku yang terkepal kuat. Aku nyaris menahan napas melihat Jessica noona berdiri di sampingku dalam sekedip mata. Wajahnya memang tak menatapku, pandangannya terus tertuju pada sepasang pengantin yang kini berciuman bibir, tapi tangan dan hatinya tertuju padaku. Noona menguatkanku… disaat aku ada dibatas dari segala macam gejolak emosi-noona yang menenangkanku.

Noona tahu ketidak adilan yang aku alami.

Sakit dan kecewa… dia tahu sekalipun aku tak pernah membuka mulutku untuk berucap.

"Tidak apa-apa… lihat saja padaku… ", aku tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataannya. Yah- aku melakukannya. Aku mengabaikan riuhnya sorakan dan tepuk tangan para hadirin saat kedua pengantin itu selesai mengucapkan janji penikahan dan diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman. Entahlah- aku tak terlalu fokus. Aku hanya diam menatap wajah noonaku yang kini berpaling dan tersenyum hangat sambil menepuk punggung tanganku,"Kau berhasil menahannya Jongin. Terima kasih"

.

.

.

Sehun- mungkin memang benar aku ini adalah bagian kecil dari kelompok minoritas yang tidak tahu malu. Aku tahu Tuhan menciptakan manusia sepasang. Wanita dan pria. Aku tahu- aku ini hanyalah orang asing yang dengan kebaikan hati kedua orang tuamu, akhirnya aku bisa memliki sebuah keluarga utuh yang tak pernah aku punya sebelumnya. Aku tahu, di dalam tubuhku mengalir darah yang tak sama denganmu dan keluarga kita yang lain. Tapi tanpa memandang perbedaan dan asalku, kalian semua mau menerimaku. Menganggapku sama. Memberiku pendidikan yang layak, memberiku kehangatan… membuatku mengerti arti sebuah keluarga.

Mungkin seribu ungkapan terima kasihku tak akan bisa membayar semua yang telah kudapatkan. Aku benar-benar bersyukur Tuhan menuliskan takdir hidupku yang begitu indah, berada di tengah-tengah keluargamu. Meski entah sejak kapan perangaimu menjadi sangat kasar dan berulah, mengancamku dengan banyak cara… dan bahkan memperkosaku seliar itu…

Kau benar.

Sampah… orang buangan sepertiku tak berhak untuk bersuara…. Tak pantas memiliki harga diri…

Karena itu kau bebas menginjakku dengan segala tingkah lakumu…

Tidak terhitung berapa banyak aku menahan air mataku untuk tidak menangis… aku berusaha tegar dan menahan semuanya seorang diri…

Tanpa sadar aku jatuh cinta padamu…

Pada orang yang sudah merendahkanku… yang sudah memperlakukanku seperti binatang…

Aku mencoba untuk menekan perasaan ini… tapi kau tahu Sehun- semuanya sia-sia.

Perasaan yang coba ku tekan dan kumusnahkan justru semakin berkembang.

Sampai pada saat dimana kau mengatakan kalau aku ini menjijikkan.

Disaat itu pula aku merasa terhempas kembali ke kenyataan… yah kau benar.

Aku ini menjijikkan….

Sehun-ah…

Hyung…

Orang menjijikkan ini akan benar-benar pergi darimu. Kau pasti bahagia dengannya kan?

Aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu, keluargamu... terutama Jessica noona yang selalu menjadi pelindungku.

_**Jongin POV end**_

.

.

.

_**Beberapa hari berselang….**_

"Kau puas sekarang?", tanpa berbalik pun dia tahu siapa gerangan orang yang berada di belakangnya. Wajah cantik yang selalu tersenyum ramah dan menampakkan aura keibuan kini bersimbah airmata, sembab, dan redup. Tak lama ia bertekuk lutut, menyatukan kedua tangannya saling bertautan, memejamkan matanya yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar memanjatkan doa…

"Maafkan aku, noona…", lirih seseorang di balik punggungnya saat ia selesai berdoa. Berat… sangat berat. Meminta maaf memang sangat mudah.. tapi memberi maaf- tidaklah segampang membalikkan telapak tangan. Apalagi memberi maaf pada orang yang sudah menyakiti orang lain dan secara tak langsung menjadi penyebab orang itu pergi…

Jessica menggigit bibirnya kuat, berusaha menahan kemurkaan dan kekecewaannya pada Sehun yang terduduk dengan wajah pucat tertunduk. Bagaimanapun mereka berada di dalam gereja, di dalam tempat ibadah… dan Jessica tidak ingin meledak di sini. Dengan cepat ia berdiri dari tempatnya, berniat beranjak pergi sebelum ia gagal menahan emosinya kalau berada lebih lama bersama Sehun.

"Kau minta maaf? Jangan padaku. Katakan langsung pada Jongin. Kau- sudah terlalu banyak menyakitinya dan kau juga yang telah membunuhnya. Minta maaf padanya dan kalau Jongin memaafkanmu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama, tapi- bagaimana caramu sekarang untuk mendapatkan maaf darinya?", Jessica memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menatap dingin Sehun,"Bagaimana cara kau memohon maaf pada orang yang sudah meninggal, Oh Sehun?"

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Butuh Review…. Folder semua fanfic Chae hilang… T.T

Hiks…

Untuk Han Yoori… saengil chukkae chingu,,, wish u all the best..

Ada yang berminat review?

Hiks... jangan nagih fanfic laen yah… Chae blank banget karena file ff dalam folder itu hilang sekaligus ama data-data penting. Review juseyo….

.

.

.


End file.
